


Bury Me In Your Quiet Love

by cassiopeiasara



Category: The Worst Witch (TV 2017)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, First snowfall, Fluff, Pre-Series, Very early relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-05 03:32:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16802794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cassiopeiasara/pseuds/cassiopeiasara
Summary: Hecate almost sent out a locator spell when she noticed the small white flecks in the window falling from the night sky. That could only mean one thing.OR:When Hecate wakes alone, she goes in search of Ada.





	Bury Me In Your Quiet Love

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Many thanks to delightinpetrichor for her beta work. I hope you all enjoy. Technically this covers day two's prompt of lights as well but I was too eager to post. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own these characters and seek no profit. Title from Ingrid Michaelson's song "Snowfall"

Hecate turned over in bed, moving closer to Ada’s side in hopes the warmth might help stave off the sudden new chill in the air. She spread her hand over Ada’s space and was met with only a mess of duvet and sheets. Hecate slowly opened her eyes and saw Ada’s side completely empty. She felt at the slightly warm sheets and tried not to panic. She was only mildly successful. 

As she stood and clicked her fingers for her robe and cloak, Hecate reminded herself of Ada’s tendency to wander to the kitchens for a snack or pop into her office for a form she’d forgotten. She had found it an amusing habit in the newness of their recently altered relationship. Either possibility wouldn’t surprise Hecate in the least, it was just that Ada normally left a note. In Hecate’s quick sweep of the room, there was no such message to speak of.

Hecate almost sent out a locator spell when she noticed the small white flecks in the window falling from the night sky. That could only mean one thing. She shook her head and summoned an extra blanket and jumper. Placing them gently in a basket, she transferred to the west entrance of the school.

The night was almost pitch black; the stars shining but the moon at a phase that failed to provide sufficient light. Hecate conjured a small ball of fire and suspended it to lead her path. It wasn’t long until she found the patch of lawn she’d come to know well in the winter months.

Ada stood with her arms wrapped around herself in a cloak and her robe. Occasionally she’d lift a hand to catch a few snowflakes. As Ada took a step closer to the edge of the woods, she shivered slightly and Hecate was glad of her own foresight.

“You could have said something, you know.”

Ada turned from her spot. Her cheeks were red and her spectacles wet from the falling snow. Hecate’s heart warmed at the sight. Ada let out a chuckle and winked. “But that’s not nearly as much fun.”

Hecate quirked an eyebrow. “And finding you half frozen in the school yard is fun?”

Ada pouted and pointed to her cloak. “I remembered to grab this.”

“Hmm,” said Hecate clicking her fingers to transfer Ada’s jumper and summon the blanket.

“Thank you,” said Ada as she moved closer to Hecate who had unfolded the blanket and held it above Ada’s shoulders.

Hecate wrapped Ada up and hesitated a moment before she pulled Ada into a half hug. She kissed Ada’s temple then cast her eyes skyward to watch the snow.

Ada nuzzled into Hecate’s side and sighed. “It’s lovely, isn’t it?”

Hecate tilted her head as she considered the snow. “It’s something.”

Ada chuckled softly and waved her hand, ten jars appearing as the snow started to stick to the ground.

Hecate tsked at the frivolous array. “Ada, you don’t need that many preserved snowflakes.”

Ada quirked an eyebrow as she looked up at Hecate. “And why not? Perhaps I have a few things to be especially grateful for when I offer my Yule gifts on the altar.”

Hecate felt her cheeks warm as Ada winked again. Despite the numerous kisses they’d shared and more than a few nights together, Hecate still struggled sometimes with how exactly to respond to such declarative statements. Her guiding flame started to dim and she relit it, adding two new ones whilst enchanting all three to dance in a circle. It was a rather superfluous show of magic but Ada clapped her hands together.

“You are brilliant, Hecate Hardbroom.”

Hecate rolled her eyes and swallowed her rebuttal about year threes being able to perform the same spell. She tucked the vision of Ada’s smile in the glow of the flames in her mind and tilted her head.

“How long were you planning on staying out here?”

Ada considered her jars. “Half full and then go? You don’t have to stay if you don’t want to.”

Hecate pulled Ada a little closer. “I can stay as long as you like.” It was cold, dark, and not near as enticing as the bed they left, but it was nice to stand together admiring nature’s ability to awe with the simplest of acts.

Ada pulled an arm out of her blanket to wrap around Hecate’s waist. Hecate leaned into her touch as Ada sighed contently and looked back up at the sky.

  
  



End file.
